Acoso
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Yo solo iba a esa tienda por los helados... Pero todo se me salio se las manos.
**AVISO ABAJO**

 **"Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo sama"**

 **ACOSO**

Y aquí estoy de vuelta en esta enfadosa heladería para "niñas". Es la séptima ves en la semana que he venido, no me gusta el lugar pero si sus "helados".

Llego al mostrador para ordenar y el chico encargado se gira a verme.

-Buenas tard...oh eres tu-Dice quedamente. Sonrío.

-¿Ya me conocen aquí o asi tratan a todos sus clientes?-

-Vienes aquí todos los días a la misma hora a pedir lo mismo, luego te sientas exactamente aquí -Señala el banco que estaba por un lado del mostrador donde por supuesto he estado ocupando toda esta semana-Y después intentas sacarme platica-

Si no lo conociera diría que insinua que lo acoso... pero efectivamente, no lo conozco así que creo que el piensa que yo lo acoso. ¿Yo? ¿Acosarlo?. ¡Que arrogante!

-¡Pero que insolencia!-Exclamo dramatizando el asunto a lo que el frunce su bonito... ejem, quise decir Horrible... si horrible ceño albino.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, aunque no estoy muy seguro, ¿o será que se trata de alguien que viene aquí a la misma hora?-

Uau, es un chico sarcástico.

-Hoy estas muy hablador... -

-No te diré mi nombre-

-No hace falta que me lo digas, te diré copito de nieve-Digo burlona haciendo referencia a su extravagante cabellera blanca.

-No eres nadie para llamarme asi ademas no te conozco-Se queja asqueado, supongo que del bonito sobrenombre que le acababa de poner.

-Esta bien esta bien... Te dejaré en paz copito de nieve-Digo restándole importancia mientras revolvía su alborotado cabello.

El sonoro suspiro de copito se pudo escuchar por todo en local, me gustaba molestar a copito, era divertido porque no podía quejarse ante un cliente... Se que suena abusivo de mi parte pero... Es divertido al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cono de galleta grande helado de chocolate y chispas de colores?-Redactó el joven lo que siempre pedía.

-Correcto pero quitarle esas chispas...son muy coloridas para mi... Además de femeninas-Puaj.

Me observa un poco indesiso, como queriendo decir algo o no.

-Bien-Dijo al final, teclea algo en la pantalla frente a él y acto seguido me indica cuánto iba a ser el costo, saco mi billetera y le tiendo mi tarjeta de ahorro, hace la transición y me devuelve mi tarjeta con mi tiket.-En un momento traere su orden-

-Gracias-

De eso ya habían pasado unas semanas, yo seguía llendo a molestar a copito de nieve y no he descubierto mucho, solo que descansa los jueves, no tiene novia, sale a las 8 y vive solo... Y eso lo supe por que ...amm bueno solo lo supe, no es como si lo siguiera todos los días cuando sale de trabajar ¿Ok?.

-Bien bien, no me digas tu nombre, entonces puedo adivinar-Digo poniéndome a pensar, el albino suelta un sonoro suspiro de frustración y continua limpiando el mostrador.

-Mmm ... Te llamas... Fredy!-

-Eso suena americano, ¿Tengo cara de gringo?-Mofa de manera graciosa haciéndome reír.

-Bien bien,-Digo entre risas-Carlos?-

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunta sin dar credito... Y vuelvo a reir.

-Escuché esos nombres en television-Explico.

Apesar de que aun no conozco nada de él reconozco e identifico cada uno de sus gestos, y por lo menos ahora se que se esta divirtiendo de mi juego... Aunque por fuera parezca no mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejaras en paz?-Pregunta cuando termino de reir.

-Ammm... Solo por hoy-Accedo y suspira com pesadez mostrando una sonrisa (Si por sonrisa se entiende un leve (SUPER LEVE) tiron de las comisuras de tus labios).

Estaba por decir su nombre cuando alguien entra al local, me hace un ademán de "espera" y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-¡Shiro-chan!-Exclama una chillona voz femenina. Veo la escena un tanto... Rara.

¡La tipa esta sobre el mostrador para poder corlgarse del cuello de copito!. No era como que me interesara pero... ¡¿Quien se creía esa desgraciada?!.

-¿Hinamori?-Pregunta aun shokeado por el abrazo de la tipa esa.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de tu querida novia?-

Bien. Había escuchado y precensiado suficiente. Me pongo de pie estrepitosamente captando la atención de ambos.

-Ya es algo tarde, olvide hacer unas compras, aquí esta el dinero de la soda, gracias-Digo y salgo de ahí no sin antes precensiar la mirada confundida de "Shiro-chan" y un grito de "Espera" de parte de él, lo cual fue raro por lo que paro en seco y giro a verlo.

La chica (que finalmente lo había dejado en libertad)me observa curiosa para después voltear su vista confundida hacia el albino quien no apartaba sus ojos de mi figura. Se notaba... Presentía que diría algo pero solo dijo.

-Que pase buena tarde-para después dirigir su vista al monitor frente a él. Nuevamente la extraña de cabellera negra que respondía al nombre de Hinamori me observo aun mas curiosa, fue entonces cuando salí de ahí.

Desde entonces decidí no volver a ir a ese lugar nunca mas.

FIN...

...?

 **Que tal :D**

 **Lectores: -.-***

 **No me peguen! TTnTT creanme no he tenido tiempo para nada... Además de cero inspiración UnU hace poco (hace ratito y desde antier UwU) leí unos fics (de celeste y Alejandra xD saludos a ambas amo sus historias) y pues eso como que me da ideas para hacer algún fic, de hecho ahora tengo pendiente el final d** ** _e "Rupturas que enamoran"_** **y claro** ** _"Dulce venganza"_** **que como saben este ultimo esta en pausa, tampoco me he olvidado de esa nueva versión de** ** _"Prometida falsa"_** **y claro la segunda parte de la misma a la que titulare** ** _"Matrimonio: Alegrias, familia y problemas"_** **Es algo largo el nombre pero lo puse asi por que tendra esos tres temas en especifico.**

 **Ammm ... Tambien esta pendiente lo del reto ABC, en eso debo pedir su ayuda, tengo una dinamica para ello, ustedes diran una palabra en cada review que me manden en cualquier historia, para tomar en cuenta su palabra deberan escribir: "Yo escojo: ..." seguido de la palabra, yo escojere la letra con la que debera empezar esa palabra, en cada nota de autor que ponga pondre (al final) la letra y ya ustedes escogen la palabra que sea. Por ejemplo:**

 **Nota de autor(final de la nota): LETRA N**

 **Review del lector: Yo escojo NARANJA.**

 **¿quedo claro? Alguna duda pos ya me dicen y yo se las aclaro, se me hace mas facil, divertido y dinamico xD. Por cierto ¿Que tal este mini oneshot? ¿Quieren saber que pasó después?**

 **Lectores: ¡Oh aresuri-cham! ¡HASTA LA PREGUNTA OFENDE! (Le tiran tomatasos a aresuri-cham ò.ó)**

 **Aresuricham: TTnTT son crueles.**

 **Pero tienen razón ¡Eso no se pregunta! Esta claro que aquí debe haber una conti, pero no les aseguro que sea un Final feliz UwUr**

 **Lectores: -.-****

 **Okey ya OnO...**

 **Dejenme su review, si es que les gusto sigan la historia y ponganla en sus favoritos y si quieren mas historias así pueden seguirme por aquí, wattpad(Como aresuri-cham) y en mi pagina de facebook (Llamada pequeñas historias hitsukarin).**

 **Por el momento es todo shavos esperen el final de** ** _"Rupturas que enamoran"_** **espero tenerlo ya para este martes o miercoles a mas tardar.**

 **Saludos! Byebye!**

 **LETRA: J**


End file.
